Never Die
by Shackled Lover
Summary: When Voldemort attacks at the end of Six Year Harry faces the greatest challenge in his life so far. The death of his most cherished love. Slash...


Never Die

By: Shackled Lover

Disclimer: Usual

Warning: Slash... hummmm slashhhh

Before i begin: Thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed Figured You Out. Thanks

"You can't be serious??" Harry spoke in a soft tone his voice flled with emotion.

"I am. We can't risk it during the war Harry. One of us could be discovered."

"I dont care as long as i'm with you." Harry whispered not willing to look in the young man's eyes that stood before him.

"I'll never forget you. I'll never regret what we shared Harry."

Then, Harry heard the sound of expensive squeaky shoes on the cold stone floor, heading towards the dungeons.

"But..." Harry fell to the floor as the tears begun to stream down his hurt face, filled with emotion. " I love you Draco."

Harry walked through the feild of destruction. Voldemort had launched an attack on Hogwarts and Harry took his chance to destroy Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The Order of the Pheonix and all Fifth Years and above were fighting in the battle to save the wizarding world.

Harry and the survivors were scanning the feild for other survivors or the injured.

So far Harry had come across many faces that he knew that would never see the triumph on Harrys face tomorrow. Dean... Pansy... Crabbe... Ginny... Fred... Angelina)(she was visiting the school at the time)(... many others...

Harry was already beyond tears by the time he got to the front battle line.

He heard a faint coughing and a weak "Harry...".

He rushed over when he saw the familar blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

)(Flashback)( _Harry apporached Draco from behind slowly linking his arms around Dracos skinny waist. Harry admired how Draco's hair shone off of the lake's moonlight. Such a heavenly glow, shrouded in darkness._ )(Flashback)(

"Draco??" Harry's eyes were shining with tears once again.

Draco looked bad. His face and hair was matted in drying blood and he had alot of blood covering one side. Harry knew the blood was from a wound that Draco would most likley not be cured from.

"Harry..." Draco whisperd smiling at me.

"Oh my god... Draco... RON GET A MEDIC!!" Harry turned slightly to yell at a trailing Ron. Ron immediatly rushed to find Madam Pomfrey.

"You'll be ok Dray. I'll save you." Harry managed a weak smile for his love.

Draco laughed which turned into a coughing fit. "Don't be so dence Harry. There's some things, some poeple you just can't save. Your not a saint Potter, just a saviour." Draco smiled again lifting a weak hand to touch Harry's cheek."I know... i'm not going to survive." Draco chocked on his own words, struggaling to breathe.

Harry met Draco's eyes and begun to cry big, painful tears.

"Hush baby..." Draco rubbed his thumb allong Harry's cheek trying to soothe him.

Harry looked up. " Draco... I love..."

Draco cut him off. " I love you to Harry. I'm sorry i doubted anything."

Hary lowered his head slowly so Draco's hand didn't move from his cheek. He gave Draco something deep... more deep then a kiss though, something even Draco would remember forever. Harry kissed Draco with all the love he could muster through his pain. When he pulled back, he wished he didnt let it end, that would mean he would have to face the death of his only love.

"Just remember Harry..." Draco coughed. "I'll be waiting forever." Draco chringed in pain.

Harry nodded.

"And Harry??" Draco coughed some blood.

"Yes Draco??" Harry put a hand through Draco's hair feeling the soft blonde locks between his fingers.

"My love for you will never die..." Draco closed his eyes with a sigh as his last breath left him. His hand slipped away from Harry's cheek , never to be replaced.

"Draco??" Harry called out his soul mate's name.

No reply.

Ron just was returning with a running Madam Pompfry in tow.

It was a mournful sight to be seen. Draco was lieing there in the mud, peaceful, face lit up with a sweet, soft, smile. Slowly growing cold in the darkness.

Harry was crouched over Draco's lithe body and stood when Ron stood by his side. Harry did not want to face the pain in his heart that just tripled in size. Harry then turned to Ron.

"I love him. More then anything..." Harry whispered. "I always will... No one can or will ever replace him." He looked up into Ron's eyes, face streaked with painful tears.

Ron gasped at the pain and emotion flooded through his best friends eyes. "I know Harry." He whispered back trying to smile, after all, he just needed to be there for Harry.

Harry and Ron left Madam Pomfrey with Draco and Harry remembered Draco's words."_I'll wait for you after the war..._"

Harry looked at the rising sun and whispered. "I'll find you Draco. I promise..."

Wow... my friend cried when she read the last paragraph...sniff lol... hope you like.. please review... I have another fic in process called Sneak-a-Peek... and my untitled one but i still need a beta!!!

Review

Luv ya all

Shackled Lover


End file.
